


The Junky is Rich

by extinctbanshee



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rich Neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extinctbanshee/pseuds/extinctbanshee
Summary: So this is a highschool AU about Neil and Andrew and the other Foxes. Neil has been living with his uncle for the last year in a mansion on a hill overlooking the small town in which they moved after the whole ordeal with his father. Without really thinking about it too much, the Foxes have come to the conclusion that Neil is really poor since he dresses so badly and nobody picks him up after school. So they’re really surprised when Neil invites them over for dinner and a movie night. Not wanting him to be embarrassed about his home or financial situation, they came prepared with DVDs and food and snacks and even a pair of new pajamas for Neil that Nicky couldn’t help but buy.





	The Junky is Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So this is my first go at a Andreil fanfic and it's really all over the place but I thought I would post the beginning here to see if there is any interest to continue it. So yeah... be kind

'So, the Junky is rich…’ this is what Andrew thought the first time he found out the Neil was in fact richer than their whole highschool combined, including the life insurances of those prep moms and dads who took their kids to Paris for their summer holidays.  
What bothered Andrew if bother would be the right word is that he never expected that, not in a million years. He knew that Neil is oblivious when it comes to fashion, nice clothes, expensive cars, the newest Iphone, but he thought this was in some part because he couldn’t actually afford them, so why be interested in the first place. What he did not expect was for Neil to have a personal chauffeur, an outdoor and indoor pool, an Exy court just for himself, two professionals chefs and a movie theater. Did he forget something? Ohh and a garage full of expensive cars… oh and two Teslas, one for him one for his uncle Stuart.

At this point they have been NOT a thing for about ten months, or that’s what Andrew liked to tell himself to feel better. It all started about a year ago when Neil first arrived at Palmetto State Highschool and tried out for the highschool’s Exy team. He striked (see what I did there) everyone as a shy kid probably because he was self-conscious about the scars that plastered his face and arms, but he was in fact foul-mouthed as they soon discovered that. He quickly became friends with Matt, Dan, Nicky and Allison who treated him as their little puppy, Neil knew they were in fact being nice, showing him around, inviting him out and about, but only if they knew the little puppy was raised to be a pitbull. Neil and Kevin became close because of their mutual Exy obsession and he was glad that there was someone on the team who shared the same kind of passion for the game, a fire like consuming passion. Aaron and Seth were either out of the door as soon as practice was over or complete assholes so they didn’t count. 

Andrew… well that was another story. For the first month he mostly ignored him and whenever they made accidental eye contact he would stare him with a blank look that didn’t show any emotion whatsoever, be it hate, boredom or something of that kind. He was capable of emotions about that he was sure, even though the others seemed to think he was some kind of sociopath, a monster. Why else would he wait every day after practice for Kevin, even though Kevin usually stayed an extra hour or so after the others have left. It was of course because even though he would never admit it, Kevin was his best friend. So he waited, every day, leaning against his Maserati, smoking, or sitting in the bleachers scrolling through his phone.

Neil usually stayed that extra hour to practice with Kevin, that day though he had a chemistry laboratory for his advanced class. He was probably one of the few people left and he was about to start his run home. He often ran home, uncle Stuart insisted to have a car drop and pick him up every day, but mostly he would start running and Angel and Tommy would pick him up midrun. Neil knew about the tracking device in his watch and he suspected he was more often than not shadowed by one of his uncle’s men, his instinct was as strong as ever, even though he now led a normal life, but he was not about to start an argument again - deep down he felt simultaneously crowded and protected. He was tying his shoelaces when he saw Andrew. He was as always leaning against the Maserati smoking. 

He doesn’t know to this day what possessed him, but he is glad it did, cause he was now making his way to the car, leaning against it and asking for a cigarette. It’s been a long time since he craved for that smoke and burn that reminded him of his mother. It’s the first time he’s been alone with Andrew, just the two of them and that intrigued him and also made him nervous.

‘You don’t smoke!’ an affirmation, not a question.  
‘I don’t!’ Neil said followed by the movement of Andrew passing him the pack of cigarettes.  
‘Kevin will be a while.’ said the blonde while exhaling.  
‘I’m not waiting for Kevin.’ In retrospect that could have sounded as an innuendo, but Neil was just being sincere.  
They smoked in a comfortable silence for the next minute, Neil thinking about his mother, how his life has turned out, how it’s still weird to think that all he has to do now is live a normal teenager life playing Exy and reading for his French class. He spaced out a bit and he suddenly shrugged all those thoughts away, thanked Andrew for his cigarette and made a move to leave. He was too caught up in his reverie to think how not awkward their first solo encounter was, how casual and simple, but then Andrew said.  
‘You own me a cigarette.’  
Neil smiled, took the pack that now lay on the hood of the car, stole another one, put it between his lips and saluted.  
‘Make it two.’

So that’s how their first actual talk went. Since then, Neil doesn’t know how it happened, but they had fallen into a routine that consisted mostly of stolen kisses and touches after school or when they decided to skip some classes. Neil took it upon himself to miss the majority of the practice sessions with Kevin and he and Andrew hid in the girls locker room to make out while Kevin sweated his heart away on the Exy court. Sometimes because Neil was one of the best students and because his professor liked him enough to give him a spare key, they would sneak in the chemistry lab and try very hard not to break anything. Easier said than done.  
That afternoon Andrew dropped Kevin off and he was alone with Neil in the car. He never dropped Neil off and Andrew never pushed it, he knew that Neil lived with his uncle and he imagined that maybe he liked the safety of people not knowing where he lived after the whole ordeal with his father, or at this point he thought that maybe Neil’s living situation wasn’t the greatest, it didn’t matter anyway because most days they would just drive around, go for some ice cream, study for a bit in Starbucks or things like that. This time though Andrew, call him paranoid or not, but he could swear a car was following them since they left the mall. He was looking in the rear-view mirror like a lunatic when Neil sighed and gently touched his hand.

‘Pull over!’  
‘What?’  
‘You’ve been looking in the mirror for the past 20 minutes and I don’t want you to drive into a poll because of me, pull over and I’ll explain.’  
Andrew was skeptical, but he did just that. The other car stopped as well and Neil made his way there. Andrew tried to come with him, but Neil held his hand out and told him to wait in the car. He returned after a minute looking very serious and kinda pissed off, but being Neil it wasn’t that unusual.

‘I didn’t plan for you to find out just how complicated my life is to this day, but yeah… could you follow that car? Trust me.’  
Andrew gave him a smile that mostly conveyed his amusement to Neil’s ever surprising persona and pressed the gas pedal hard.  
‘This better be good.’  
‘You know how I now live with uncle Stuart.’  
Andrew didn’t look at him or said anything a sign that Neil can go on.  
‘Well since he came from England, he kinda set half of his operation here, how to say this, it is not entirely legal, but in the whole Wesninski - Moriyama equation he is one of the good guys’. Neil laughs ‘God knows, he would almost look pristine compared to them. So yeah… I’ll get to the point. Since the whole deal with’ – he points at his scars and shrugs his shoulders, moment in which Andrew stares at him in the same way he does every time Neil starts to become self-conscious, but he continues‘ anyway, he became really protective, those back there are my bodyguards if that is the appropriate word, Angel and Tommy, they’re good guys, most days they get bored waiting for me to get out of school or off of practices.’  
‘Why didn’t you tell us... me?’  
‘I wanted to, but I didn’t wanted to seem like I have a target on my back, I don’t, I used to, but now these are just some stupid precautions and I couldn’t refuse, I couldn’t say no to uncle Stuart.’

Mind you, Andrew was paying attention to Neil, but also to the road. They were about to enter a resident area. They got to a gate and a mean looking guard eyed him while they entered, but said nothing, he just saluted Neil with a serious tilt of his head.  
Andrew was again intrigued.  
‘So besides the bodyguards, what else did Stuart set up?’  
‘Well…’ Neil sensed Andrew’s curiosity and flashed a shy smile ‘Let’s say if he could, he would keep me in here, under his eyes and by his standards I wouldn’t miss anything from the outside world.’  
And how right Stuart was, because now Andrew was looking at what was the equivalent of the American Versailles. If Nicky was here he would most likely shriek. Andrew contained himself and released his most Andrew like laugh.  
‘So that’s your big secret? You’re filthy rich?’  
Neil couldn’t help his own laugh as he jokingly pushed Andrew and pretended to be embarrassed.


End file.
